1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to the area of remote controls. More particularly, the present invention is related to techniques of using a uniquely designed controller to interact with a big screen or so called a databoard of electronic display with a representation of a movement of the controller.
2. Description of the Related Art
A chalkboard or blackboard is a reusable writing surface on which text or drawings are made with chalk or other erasable markers. An alternative to a blackboard is a whiteboard (also known as a markerboard, dry-erase board, dry-wipe board or a pen-board) that is a name for any glossy surface, most commonly colored white, where non-permanent markings can be made. These days electronic data boards start to be popular. An electronic data board has the advantages of getting presentation materials prepared well advanced and displaying the presentation materials in many ways that are not possible on the blackboard and whiteboard.
However, one of the problems for the electronic data board is the lacking mechanism of impulsive writing. It is generally hard to write on an electronic data board that may come in form of a CRT, a front or rear projection screen, and an LCD/plasma display. One possible solution is to provide sensors around a display screen to sense a position of a writing instrument, thus often requiring a presenter to face backwards to the audience and writing against the display surface of the electronic display board, substantially confining the movement of a presenter.
Thus there is a need for techniques that allow a presenter to walk interactively around the audience but are still able to directly interact with an electronic data board whenever there is a need.